Best Friends
by Sweetn'InnocentNikki
Summary: Hermione's friend is attending hogwarts, even though she's a muggle. She has a grudge so large that she will stop at nothing to avenge it. HHr. Please read and review.
1. The Beginning

"5 years, I can't believe it's been 5 years since I was in elementary school", sighed Hermione to herself as she flipped through a year book. She glanced at rows and rows of faces, some she remembered perfectly, others not so well. But one caught her attention and held it. A small girl with blonde hair and green eyes, the caption underneath it read Amber Fremont. Hermione placed the book down and sat back in the chair. Amber, oh Amber why? We promised we would stay best friends forever. And then you had to go and ...... Hermione's head snapped up and she looked down at her watch it was almost time for supper and oh no she had missed meeting Ron and Harry down at the quidditch pitch. Oh well they would understand, she would just tell them she lost track of time.  
It was so quiet in the Gryffindor's common room, because most of the students were at home for spring break. She had been planning on going home too, but then she discovered her parents were at a dentist convention, so she decided to stay at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. Hermione got up and ran a hand through her bushy hair and headed towards the great hall.  
Ron and Harry had just entered the castle and were debating on whether they should go straight down to the great hall or if they should go up to their common room and see if Hermione was up there and if she was ok. They were surprised that she hadn't come down to watch them practice, she never missed an appointment unless something was wrong. They decided to head up to the common room first. They were not half way there when they saw her. She was walking slowly and appeared to be lost in thought.  
"Hermione, Hey Hermione wait up", shouted Ron. He and Harry jogged over to her.  
"Hey you guys, sorry I missed you guy's practice, I was looking through an old year book and then I started thinking and I guess I just lost track of time, I'm sorry. Forgive me", said Hermione with a little smile.  
"Yeah sure Hermione, come on lets go get something to eat", said Harry smiling as he tried to hide his surprise. He glanced over at Ron whose own expression mirrored his own. The three of them walked down to the great hall in silence. 


	2. The story

They soon reached the great hall, and sat down at a long table. All four of the tables for the different houses had been replaced with one long one. There weren't very many people at the table, seeing as it was spring break. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at a secluded corner of the table.  
  
The food appeared on the table and Ron and Harry started to eat and then they launched into a conversation on quidditch. It wasn't until they were nearly done eating that they noticed Hermione was staring off in space and playing with her food.  
  
"Hermione, hey are you ok?" Harry said looking quite concerned.  
  
Hermione's head shot up and for a few seconds looked very disoriented. "Huh what did you say"?  
  
"Harry just asked if you were ok", said Ron as he joined in the conversation.  
  
"Oh I'm fine", said Hermione, "I've just got some things on my mind".  
  
"Well do you want to tell us about it? You've been acting strangely ever since we left to practice." Harry asked.  
  
"It's nothing really." Hermione said as she desperately tried to muster up a smile.'I've just been thinking about my elementary school. I can't believe its been so long since I went to a muggle school. I used to have so much fun there, and Amber and I, oh we had so much fun."  
  
"Who is Amber?" Said Ron as a puzzled expression crossed his face.  
  
"Amber?" Hermione said," I never told you about her, oh I'm not surprised. Amber was my best friend throughout elementary school. I still remember how I met her. I was playing on the playground during kindergarten orientation and I was bored and I saw her playing on the swings. I walked right up to her and asked her if she wanted to be my friend, and she said yes." [This may sound kind of funny, but that's how I met my best friend in kindergarten and we're still best friends now and we're going into 10th grade] "Amber and I were inseparable we did everything together. We stayed best friends through 5th grade. Well that's pretty much all there is to say"  
  
"What happened to her after 5th grade?" Ron asked, "there's got to be more to it than that."  
  
"Oh yeah there was more," said Hermione. Then she got up from the table and took off out the door. 


	3. The Letter

Harry and Ron sat there totally dumbfounded for a few seconds then they got up to go find Hermione. Ron and Harry didn't see her in the hallways so they figured she had gone back up to the commons room. When they got there she was no where to be found, then Ron checked the Prefect's bedrooms and she wasn't there either. The library, of course that's where she would be, but she wasn't. They decided after about another half hour of searching that they would just wait for her in the commons room. After all sooner or later she would have to turn up there. So Ron and Harry sat down to play wizard's chess and to wait for Hermione, who finally arrived an hour later.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione walked in.  
  
"I went for a walk, I needed to clear my head", Hermione responded. Then she picked up Hogwarts A History and sat down in a chair and began to read.  
  
Ron was about to ask Hermione why she took off but Harry shot him a look and they resumed their game. About an hour later Harry yawned and looked at his watch and told Ron he was heading to bed, Ron followed leaving Hermione by herself.  
  
"Harry why did you stop me?" Ron asked, "I wanted to ask Hermione why she took off like that. I wonder what's wrong, she isn't usually this quiet and she didn't bother us about studding and getting our homework done."  
  
"I think we should leave her alone tonight, she seems really distracted and maybe she just needs some time to herself." Harry said, "Besides I think she'll tell us when she's ready. We'll talk to her tomorrow, Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Yeah good night Harry", said Ron as he crawled in bed.  
  
Hermione was just waiting for them to leave her alone, Finally they're gone Hermione thought as she got up and ran into her room and grabbed a parchment and a quill and began to write her Mum and Dad a letter.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
How is every thing going at the convention? Everything is going well here at Hogwarts, I've finished all of my homework assigned for break and now I've begun reading ahead, and we have almost a whole week left. I figure at the rate I've been going I'll be at least a few days ahead. I've had a lot of spare time and I got to thinking about elementary school, I even dug out my old year book. Do you remember Amber Fremont? We used to be best friends, well any ways I was thinking about getting together with her this summer. I was hoping you knew where she lives, is she still on Sun Terrace? Well if you have anything to add to that I would really appreciate. Can't Wait to see both of you again. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Then Hermione tied it and set it aside, she figured she would ask Harry if she could borrow Hedwig, she was sure he would let her, but just in case she knew she could use the school's owls. Finally at almost 1 in the morning Hermione went up to her room and began to get ready for bed. She lay awake for quite a while thinking about Amber and what she had done. Harry and Ron will probably want to know more about Amber, well I guess it's about time that I told them. I highly doubt they will agree with me, but they are my best friends they'll understand and with that Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
